Wolf and Ani
by scatmanking
Summary: This story is about my own creepypasta character called static wolf and his soon to be new brid number 263 who was give the name Arachnida or Ani
1. Chapter 1

it was a clear night for the cupel Alex and keven as they in joyed their anniversary and before night keven asked Alex to marry him. but now we see Alex running for her life as a monster wolf that's made out of static electricity that killed her boyfriend "please god no please god no." she cryed as she ran with nothing but her panites.

as she turned to she if it was behind her she bubbed in to something and blah blah blah look let's just get to who I am names static wolf and I'm a creepypasta.

yea you didn't see that coming did you well now let's see let's go after I get home because this beginning almost sound like some cheesy horror movie also I'm not going to talk to you likes this all the time just for now.

 **Later**

as static wolf was walking back to his houes he heard something that sounded like an alarm "huh that's not too far from here. I never knew that there was a builden around here." he said as here ran\turnd in to lightning and head twords the sores.

we are now in what looks like a lab where a middle age man was carrying what looked like a pink hair teenage girl with spider legs on her sides "don't worry I won't let them kill you." the man said even tho she was asleep because they drugged her "hey stop!" yelled two grades behind them.

then suddenly they exploded "well well well looks like you are trying to save her from the " wolf said "please I know who you are please take her with you and keep her safe and I'll take the rest away to help!" them man looked as tho he was talking to a old friend "fine but if you live I'll kill you." "I won't because if they catch me I'll destroy the car that I'll take." then he grabbed as many exploding barres that was near "alright then see you never." then wolf left with the girl.

as wolf put her on his bed he heard a boom "well then he did what he said what he do." then the girl woke up "huh? where am I? and where's Mr parker?" she asked then she saw wolf "whoa now keep clam. before I tell you answer a few questions ok?" the she shucked her head "ok what's your name?" "I don't have one I'm just called number 263." she said "well now that you no longer live there you'll be given a real name. now just let me think." then wolf sat down on the bed "hmmm how about Arachnida?" then the pink hair girl started to think "that sounds good to me." she said with a smile "good and I'll even give you a nickname. how does Ani sounds to you?" then she gave him a hug "that sounds great!" Ani yelled " _whoa I never noticed how cute she was._ " wolf thought " _what the hell was that wolf don't let you animal instinct get the best of you._ " then he covered her up "list I'm now in charge of you so please get some rest." then before he can walked out Ani grabbed his arm "hey can you sleep with me?" then wolf just froze "um sure." then he layed down next to her.

"you know I think I love you." Ani said "you mean like a father or brother or friend?" "no like someone I want to be with forever." then Ani fell asleep " _well then I better get CK here and get her on the book of creepypastas._ " then wolf was about to fall asleep as well " _and also make sure that Ben knows that she's mine!"_ then wolf fell asleep.

the next day Ani woke up and saw that wolf was gone "huh I wonder where he is." then she saw that there was a few fulded clothes near her feet with a note that said _'Dear Ani I got you some clothes so you won't ware your insane asylum jacket. from wolf'_ Ani just smiled then started to change.

when she walked in to the living room she saw that wolf and someone eles was playing something "dude I'm almost there to the cyberdemon." wolf said "well you better get ready to get your ass kicked." said his friend Ani just stand in the door way and watch them thinking that they didn't know that she was there "you know it's rude to stare at other people." wolf said as he paused the game and turned around "so how do you like the clothes?" "oh they are just great! I never wore anything eles then that jacket." Ani then saw Wolf's friend's face he had two holes where his eyes were with rd dots and a big and creepy smile the swirled at the ends "Ani this my friend the creepypasta king or CK for short." then CK and Ani shocked hands.

"so CK what do creepypastas do?" Ani asked "well a lot of use kills humans." "wait my friend who I see as a father is human!" then wolf paused the game the looked at Ani "hey last night he killed him self so the people who tried to hurt thinks you're dead." then Ani began to cry "oh no!" wolf then did what he never did before he confert her "wow wolf are you turning soft?" then wolf gave him a grall "hey I'm not trying to be rude but I think thanks to her you're finally turning kind to your friends." then wolf just stayed quite "yea your right but right now she needs me." then he rubbed the back of her head.

later that day wolf was fixing lunch as Ani was reading a book which was a murder mistery "so what did they gave you as food before I saved you?" wolf as as he put his and her plat down and started the TV "the just gave me pineapples and nothing else." then Ani moved to the couch with wolf "so wolf how can a creepypasta get grocerys but not get screamed at?" then wolf just chuckled "we have a power that make us look like humans so we can buy stuff with out being noticed." "hey wolf can I tell you something?" "sure" "in a few weeks I will be under my heating season and I might try to well you know." then wolf froze " _shit I forgot that mating season is in two weeks. fuck I thought that I'm the only creepypasta animal thing that it afets."_ then wolf looked at her "well then try to stay in your room till it's over." then Wolf's ear's hared something "what is it?" "oh nothing just a friend needs to talk with me just stay here I'll be back." then he ran.

as wolf opened the door of the slender manor he walked past Ben and masky who were playing black ops, as wolf walked up the stares and turned left he saw that Jeff and EJ was in Spender's room "ok slender why did you call me?" wolf asked as he walked in slender man was sitting at his desk with Jeff and EJ "ahh wolf yes please have a sit." Slender said, wolf obeyed "so CK told me that we have a new family member is that true?" "Yes sir she was held by SCP wannabes." "heh did they had the same stupid suites that the SCP have?" Jeff asked "well no fucking duh Jeff." then wolf,Jeff, and EJ laugh (EJ is eyeless jack for those who didn't know) "ok that anoffe." slender said the room whent quite "so are you going to bring her here?" "well I thought I should let here vist here." "no I mean are you going to bring her here to live?" then wolf just froze "no sir I promised a man who she saw as a father to keep her with me." "hmm very well then I was just wondering you may go back to you love." then wolf jumped "she's not my love! 'Not yet'" "you know that I can read your mind." "hey don't worry we'll tell Ben when you bring...um..your chick here that she's yours." Jeff said (Jeff,EJ, and wolf are best friends) "thank you alright see you tonight Jeff." the wolf whet back home

 **Later that night**

"so she's the one you've been watching?" Wolf asked "yea you think you can deactivate the sacristy system?" Jeff asked "Jeff Jeff we both know I can." then wolf whent in to the fues box that was out side and the houes power whent out "ok I also made sure she was home by her self." then wolf and Jeff whent in side "huh why did the power whent out?" asked a blond teenage girl then she felt a knife stabbing her shoulder "hehe little girls like you should be asleep." Jeff said "here let me help you!" then he put his knife on her throat "GO TO SLEEP" the Jeff killed her "man no matter how may times I hear you say that it's always bad ass" wolf said "heh thanks. hey wolf have you and what was her name? Arachnida right?" "yea or Ani will work as well." "Ok have you and Ani being yet?" then wolf just looked at his friend "no and it's going to be hard in two weeks." "yea well just try."


	2. Things are looking up

"So wolf tell me more about our kind." Ain said "well almost all creepypastas kills and a small group just scares." Wolf said as he counted playing Mario maker "so what's the big surprise that you said that we'll go see in a few minutes?" "if I told you then it won't be a surprise now would it?" Wolf said as he tund he's head twords her and turning the game off "you're right sorry." "hey sweet pea don't worry about it you nevered had a surprised in your life be for." then he grabbed her hand "now come on we should start heading there." then he did his lighting thing and then they were in front of slender manor.

"Here we go slender manor home of almost all my friends." then he opened the door "hey wolf!" Ben said as he saw wolf at the door then looking back at the TV "hey wolf how are?" Hoodie asked "I'm good. brought someone." then Ani walked in kinda scared "why hello there how are you?" Lost silver asked "I'm fine thank you for asking " _fuck"_ Ben thought as he saw Ani "Ani this Hoodie,Masky,lost silver, and Ben drown." wolf said. then slender walked in with sally "ah wolf I'm glad that you're here I need your help with something." slender said "yes sir." then wolf tund to Ani "I'll be back make your self at home." then they left.

"so your Wolf's new girlfriend?" Sally asked "I think so but he haven't said about it yet." "well luck for Ben here that we told him that your his woman." EJ said as he walked in from the kitchen with a plate of something that looked like a kidney "why?" Ani asked "or he'll kill me if I tryed to hitt on you." Ben said "well he's not the only one." Ani said she put down her spider's legs and walked be hind Ben "because I have only wolf in my eyes so if you did then I would probly have put you in a web up side down and stabbed you with my legs." then Ben began to back up "Ummm ok." he scared "good now that we have that clears what is that good smell?" then she looked at the kitchen "no wonder wolf likes her she's just as crazy as him." Ben said "heh but she's very pretty." Sally said "thank you." Ani said from the door way.

"so you found a way to get to you daughters?" Wolf asked "yes that's why I asked that you and slender be here before I go." CK said as his black tintikels grabbed a book from the selif of his own study "but you know that they won't remember you." Slender said "yes I know but that won't stop me from getting y daughters back! I waited over way to many years for fuck sacks I saw god created this world just a few hours after ours ended." then CK was about to step out "alright that's all." then he left "huh he's very proud of his home yet he seems to not care." Slender said as him and wolf were about to walk out the front door "ahe that's CK for you he's just a crazy you know?" "So what have you taught her this few days?" "nothing much just how to look human so she'll be able to see the world." "it wasn't easy was it?" "No sir but hey she's still new to this. anyway is your daughter still not talking to her brother?" "no she forgive him aftered you talked to her." "yup I saw that coming."

when both slender and wolf got back "so what did you guys do?" Ben asked them "CK wanted." Wolf said "heh anyway I can see why you like that spider girl so much she's crazy like you." then he grabbed Ben's head "what did you call her?" Wolf said as he held Ben to his face "uhhhh n-nothing." Ben said scared "good now why don't you play you little game before I tar you a new one." then he dropped Ben "now where's Ani?" "she's playing with sally in her room." Masky said "than you." the wolf walked up the stairs and turns right to go to Sally's room "hey Ani hey sally." Wolf said as he opened the door "hey wolf back so soon?" Ani asked "yea" "hey Ani you have numbers on your neck." Sally said "huh oh yea that." Ani then looked sad "hey hey happy thoughts forget it ok anyway we need to go." then after Ani said goodbye to Sally then left back for home.

 **Two weeks later**

"ok remember to try and stay in your room tonight." Wolf said "I'll try." Ani said as she walked in her room as wolf walked to the front door "alright I'll be back!" Wolf yelled frome the living room then walking out the door.

as wolf entered the houes of his next prey he could here him talking on the phone "yea I know anyway I'll see you next week babe!" then wolf hared a click "man I can't wait to bang another one! Hoo!" the boy yelled as wolf entered the room with out making a sound "well then I guess you have to clear you scatrol forever then." wolf said as he grabbed the boy by his neck "uhhggg" then wolf sliced the boys stomek open and grabbing his small and big inestens out "let's see if they're strong enough go hold you like someone in a nues." then he wrapped it around the boys neck then hanging him "heh I just love this." then wolf fast traveled back to home.

as wolf walked in his bed room he fell right to a deep sleep then Ani suncked in "I know that he said to stay but I can't help it." she thought as she got to his left side of the bed the smell of blood was still on him and his cote that looks and moves like TV static gave a small glow "ok if I remember what I read it's supos to be here." then she put her hand on his crouch to see if she can't find his junk "ahh here it is." then she pulled it out from his fur but what she don't know is that wolf knew she was there and what she want "she forgot that I told her that I can make some parts appeare if I want." wolf said as Ani began to suck on it.

as she made it hard she climbed on him and put it in her "ohh that feels nice." she said as she began to move up and down "wow now I wish that we planned this." wolf thought and counted to pretend to be a sleep "then Ani began to moan a bit before covering her mouth to stay quite "please be done." she said very quietly and then she got her wish as wolf came buckets of cum in her "ahh." Ani said then she fell on wolf and fell asleep.

the next day Ani woke up and saw that she was still in wolfs room and that wolf was gone "oh no he must have left to get slender to take me away from him." Ani said in her mind as she was about to cry then wolf opened the door with a tray that had her food "good morning love." Wolf said as he put it in front of her "hope you had fun last night because we're not doing it anymore." "huh why?" "because when I woke up I checked if I knocked you up by using my electric shock and well we are now going to have our hands full." wolf said as he grabbed his remote from his bed side table "umm does that me I'm going to be a mom?" then wolf just laugh at that "and be my wife." then Ani looked like the happyest creepypasta there was.

 **Back at slender manor**

Jane the killer just came back from a few weeks of killing in Ohio "hey Jane!" Sally said as she gave Jane a hug "why hello sally how are you?" Jane asked her in a Soughing voice "I'm good." then Jane walked in to the living room "oh hey Jane how was your trip?" Masky asked "good. hey how is wolf?" "heh I thought you got over your crush on him?" Jeff said as he was walking past her "hey one day he'll be mine." "well then I have bad news for you then." EJ said as he hanged up the phone "him and his new girlfriend are now married and have a kid on the way." "ha! that must suck for you!" Jeff yelled as he saw that Jane has a face of shock and sadness (Jeff and Jane hate each other but slender stop their blood fight of trying to kill each other) "Jeff what I said about gloting?" slender asked "that's only with games." "he's right dad." said slender's daughter "well then I guess I have to get rid of her." Jane said as she got up but then Jeff put his hand on her shoulder "look even though I hate you I'll tell you this one thing. don't try anything or wolf well kill you." then Jane just laugh "that's just stupid we all know that he's all bark and no bite." "but he'll do that and much more if you try to harm her in anyway Jane." Clock work said as she came out of the kitchen with a beer.

 **Back at Wolf's place**

"wolf why are you being so kind?" Ani asked as wolf was giving her her favorite book "because when I was a human I said that if I ever had a wife and she was pregnant with my kid that I'll treat her like a queen." Wolf said as he sat down "wait you uses to be human?" wolf sighed "yes I was 16 years old when CK turned me into a creepypasta. now I wanted it because I knew humans where dumb and some dissevered death." wolf then grabbed Ani's hand "but that's done and over with. right now I'm never going to leave you out of my sight till our pup is born." then Ani gave wolf a smile "thank you for being my light and rainbow of a life that I thought that onlys needs death to be happy." then they kissed.

 **Few years later**

"Abby?" Wolf asked as he looked around "Abby! where are you?!" wolf asked as he looked in the living room "Abbigel Spider wolf get out here now!" wolf yelled then he heard laughter from behind the coach "ahh there you are." the wolf moved the coach to revival a five year old girl with black hair with wolf ears and tails, with four spider legs that had two on top and two on bondom of her back "Abby you know its bath time." Wolf said as he picked her up "aww but daddy." the little girl said "no buts sweetheart you stink and we need to go see our friends when we're done." then they walked in to the bath room "daddy why do uncle slender have no face?" Abby asked "Abby first his grandpa slender and second I have no idea but we love him so much." then wolf help his daughter get undress and put in her bath "so daddy where's mommy?" "she's in Mommy's and daddy's room getting ready." wolf counted to clean his daughter with the sponge going over every part "ok we're done now." then Abby got out of the tub and shaked as much water of "you know I had a towel." "Oh sorry daddy." "it's ok let's just get you dress." then after wrapping her in the dino towel they walked in to Abby's room "so daddy why do smile dog have a human smile?" wolf grabbed all of her clothes and help her put them on "don't know but don't care." wolf said as he put the black and orang shirt on her.

when they got to slender manor the place was dark "where is everyone?" Abby asked then when they walked in the door closed behind them "sniff sniff I smell cake." Abby said then the light turns on "happy birth day!" Yelled all their friends "ahh!" Abby yelled and send an electric shock which knocked everyone down "opps sorry." "it's ok Abby we know that wasn't on poerpes." slender said "we didn't even knew she can do that!" Jeff yelled "well at lest I saved the cake." Toby said


End file.
